fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Godzilla (Despair)
|-|Zilla (20,000 years)= |-|Godzilla (20,000 years)= Summary the Godzillas of Godzilla Despair are giant masses of Destruction and Chaos. Likened to the Gods of Death, they bring the very foundations of society to its knees even after several millennia. Taking place in the same universe as Godzilla Earth, these Godzillas operate in different parts of the world and in different eras. Zilla of the Present-Day is a Semi-Common Terrestrial Lizard who evolved similarly to the Original Godzilla. They're considered one of Earth's Apex predators and although not nearly as strong as the original Godzilla archetype, they're commonly significantly faster. Godzilla of the Present-Day encompasses many incarnations such as Godzilla Fillius and Godzilla Earth. However, the main Godzilla in Godzilla;Despair is considered supreme even among both of the prior incarnations. It is the Apex Predator of the entire Earth Foodchain and is so utterly invulnerable that it took Godzilla Earth distracting it for the combined effort of Society to even scratch the beast. The last and most powerful Incarnation is designated Godzilla - Despair as a sub-species and individual from the rest of the Godzilla "race". Although the majority of the records are destroyed, this Godzilla is the same Godzilla from 1954 and initially evolved from a Godzillasaurus. Personal Statistics Name: Godzilla Origin: Godzilla; Despair Gender: Undefined Age: Unknown | At least a few Decades | Likely millions of years old (The Original Godzilla mutated from Godzillasaurus) Classification: Radioactive Lizard Kaiju | Hyperevolved Super Being | The Strongest Kaiju Weight: Around 80,000 tonnes | Unknown | Unknown Height: Estimated 60m | At least 600m | Unknown, at least several hundreds of thousands of Kilometers Themes: Zilla | Godzilla | Godzilla; Despair Combat Statistics Tier: 8-B | At least High 7-A | At least High 6-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Large Size (type 1), Energy Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation (Able to create counter-EMPs and project Atomic Breath), Regeneration (Mid, Regenerated form having 80% of it's head blown off by Godzilla Earth), Forcefield Creation, Immortality (Type 1, as long as it feeds on Radiation), Limited Reactive Evolution | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Immortality (Type 1, As long as it feeds on Radiation), Energy Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid), Limited Reactive Evolution, Asexual Reproduction, Sound Manipulation, Large Size (Type 2), Molecular Destruction and Regeneration Nullification (The Atomic Breath gives off such a potent and unique form of radiation that it damages cells to such a degree that they're incapable of turning into Cancer Cells; literally sending the molecules that make up DNA flying out of the target), Resistance to Absolute Zero, and Biological Manipulation | Everything prior to a significantly higher level, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Large Size (Type 4), Enhanced Senses, Potentially Mind Reading and Danmaku, Paranormal Adaptation and Evolution, Regeneration (At least Low-High, Possibly Mid-High), Rage Power, Resistance to Matter Manipulation Attack Potency: City Block Level (Equaled Godzilla Filius in Breath Attacks and is roughly comparable) | At least Large Mountain Level (Almost certainly Godzilla Earth's superior and is so utterly powerful that no other Kaiju recorded by Society at the time would be able to ever defeat it; Including the likes of the discovered King Ghidorah who is Godzilla Earth's direct superior) | At least Large Country Level (A single step from Godzilla Despair is able to produce an Earthquake in excess of Magnitude 13, or at least 1.995262e+24 joules of Energy) Speed: Supersonic Movement Speed, Hypersonic+ Reaction Speed (Able to weave and dodge through missiles that go Mach 20) with Massively Hypersonic Attack speed (Atomic Breath is equal to Godzilla Filius') | Supersonic Movement speed (Via sheer size), Hypersonic+ Reaction Speed (Equal, if not superior to Zilla) with at least Massively Hypersonic Attack Speed (This Godzilla's atomic breath is superior to both Zilla's and Godzilla Earth's) | Likely Hypersonic+ with Relativistic Attack Speed (Atomic Breath hit a Space Station beyond the Moon within 6.2 Seconds, which is roughly 20.6809854917% SoL) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class | Large Mountain Class | Unknown Durability: City Block Level, City Level with Shields (Equal to Godzilla Filius) | At least Island Level (Although naturally without shields, this Godzilla is simply naturally more durable than the previous incarnations) | At least Large Island Level, Likely Moon Level (The previous Godzillas are incapable of harming Despair, along with the fact that their durability and defenses are several leagues behind Despair. By simulations and estimations, the sheer cell density of Godzilla;Despair dictates that nothing short of something that can vaporize the moon would be able to kill Godzilla, and even then it'll be a gamble to if it'd actually die or if it'd stay dead) Stamina: Virtually Inexhaustible (All Godzillas share the trait of almost infinite Stamina due to their cells naturally acting as Electromagnets which is ludicrously effective at powering the body. Godzillas rarely sleep, with only one instance known of a Godzilla sleeping) Range: Thousands of Meters with Atomic Breath, Tens of Kilometers eyesight range | Thousands of Meters with Atomic Breath, Tens of Kilometers Eyesight Range | Thousands of Kilometers via sheer Size, Planetary Eyesight Range, likely far further Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Above Average (Due to being slightly weaker in durability to Godzilla Filius, it has learned to use advanced strategies and even somewhat understands Allies as at it left humans alone after they saved it from Godzilla Earth) | Above Average (As a species, is supposedly comparable to Zilla) | Gifted, likely higher (Is immensely wise and immediately understands concepts and has enough cognitive ability to figure out a complex strategy to beat it with only seeing a few maneuvers from humans and Godzilla Earth) Weaknesses: Powerful enough EMPs can knock down Forcefields temporarily and destroying the dorsal fins can take it down for longer | None Notable | None Notable Feats: Zilla Godzilla Godzilla;Despair *Created almost all other Godzillas from skin cells cracking off and regenerating on their own *After a more advanced Oxygen Destroyer was used on it, evolved to resist and nullify it before the Atom-Destroying device is able to finish enveloping it's head *Gained more strength to where it is today by eating other Kaiju and gaining their aspects as well as natural strength or speed *Tanked full-powered attacks from Godzilla Earth with absolutely no damage *Field studies show that Godzilla;Despair's cells are more dense than even Osmium by such a degree that human instruments can't actually see Despair's cells properly *Sent Godzilla Earth flying with just a mild-irritation induced roar Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Zilla | Godzilla | Godzilla; Despair Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Akreious' Pages Category:Kaiju